Conventionally, when, for example, a preceding train is delayed, there is a case where the preceding train and a train in traveling come closer to each other relatively to the normal time when there is no delay, in order to minimize the delay of the train and to minimize the influence on a following train. In this case, when the preceding train and the train extremely come close to each other, the train is decelerated, and then, when the preceding train and the train become far away from each other, the train is accelerated so as to come close to the preceding train. Then, when the preceding train and the train extremely come close to each other again, the train is decelerated. Thus, in the conventional technique, there is a case where acceleration and deceleration of the train are repeated.
In the above-described technique, it is desirable that a train smoothly travel while the influence on a following train is minimized.